Brass
by Dreamin
Summary: Khan takes what he wants. Molly has no intentions to resist. Khanolly. Part III of the Metallurgy series.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Khan soon became the highlight of Molly's week. She had yet to get him to open up but she knew the day would come. Khan seemed to enjoy their time together too – he visibly relaxed when she entered the exam room, and though he rarely responded, he seemed to like listening to her ramble on while she drew his blood.

 _At least, he never tells me to stop._

* * *

When her geriatric cat Toby finally had to be put to sleep, the last thing she wanted to do was see Khan the next day – she didn't want him to see her while she was an emotional wreck, but it she knew it was her duty. She was still nowhere near a cure and as long as Khan was willing to help her, she had to try.

Molly put hardly any thought at all into her clothes that day, she just grabbed trousers and a blouse and prayed they were clean then put them on. It took all the willpower she had to leave her house but once she was at the compound, seeing Khan reminded her that some things didn't change.

"Good morning, Khan," she said quietly.

"Dr. Hooper." He paused, looking her over. "Where's your yellow?"

She stared at him. "My what?"

"You always wear something yellow."

 _He noticed?_ She had started wearing her favorite color daily when her mother died, as a reminder to herself to find something good about every day. Molly looked down at herself. "Oh…" _He's right, no yellow._ She raised her eyes to his, swallowing against the lump in her throat. "I … um … my cat, Toby, had to be put down yesterday. I guess I'm not in the mood to wear yellow today." She tried to smile, but it was weak. "How is your morning going?"

"Fine," he said, as always. When she started to draw the blood, he murmured, "Tell me about your cat."

Molly blinked in surprise then she smiled weakly. "He was an ornery pain in the arse, and I loved him dearly." She proceeded to tell him all about her beloved pet, and he actually paid attention. When she was finished with both the story and his blood, she murmured, "I needed that, thank you, Khan."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The next time, she walked into the exam room only to find it empty. _He's always here before me. Something must be wrong._ She was about to go look for him when she saw something on the counter sparkle. She went over and picked it up.

It was a small heart-shaped pin made of hammered gold. There was no note, there wasn't even a maker's mark on the pin, but she knew exactly who it was from. _Khan. He made this so I would always have something yellow. How can a man who's so cold do something so … sweet?_ She felt her eyes welling up and brought a hand to her mouth, trying to force them back down. It wasn't working.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her made her jump. She turned around to see Khan standing there, and her tears started to fall down her face. Khan looked like he had no idea what to do so she smiled at him weakly. "Don't mind me, I'm just overemotional, I guess." Seeing his relief, her smile widened. "But I want to thank you for this, Khan." She held up the pin so he could see it. "It's perfect."

"So are you," he blurted.

 _He really thinks that?_ Molly thought, blushing. "Um, thank you. So are you. Not just genetically, I mean." _God, he must think I'm an idiot now._

He grinned at her. It wasn't a "haha, you're an idiot" grin. It was more of a "I like you and now I know you like me" grin.

She couldn't help grinning back.

* * *

For their next visit, Khan already had his sleeve rolled up when she walked in. Molly smiled a bit.

"Actually, today I'm going to need some different bodily fluids, if that's alright."

Khan raised an eyebrow. "Which fluids?"

"Urine, saliva, and sweat."

"It's a good thing for you I'm well-hydrated." He took the offered specimen jar and went into the tiny washroom, closing the door behind him.

There was one more fluid she wanted but didn't have the courage to ask him. _How in the hell do I ask the hottest, sweetest man I've ever met for a semen sample without turning into a blushing, stammering mess?_

He came out a few minutes later and handed her the full jar. She in turn gave him an empty test tube, which he spat into then gave back to her.

Molly smiled a bit as she put the top on the test tube. "I don't know about the last one, I have yet to see you break a sweat." _Am I flirting with him? Oh God, what if he thinks I'm flirting with him?_

Khan raised an eyebrow. "I require much more physical exertion than the average man before I start to sweat." He looked her over then murmured, "Do you think you can provide that, Dr. Hooper?"

She stared at him. _Oh God, is he flirting with me? No, he can't be._ "I … um … there has to be a treadmill around here somewhere."

"Really, Molly, is that the best you can think of?" he murmured, amused.

Her eyes widened. "You … you've never called me Molly before."

Khan smirked. "Today promises to be full of firsts, then."

She was about to say something when Khan took her in his arms and proceeded to snog her breathless. Molly kissed him back as soon as she got over her shock, her hands clinging to his biceps as her knees weakened. Khan held her flush against him and she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach. Between the kiss, the lack of oxygen, and his cock, Molly was getting dizzy.

 _From hardened steel to bold as brass,_ she thought.

Khan must have sensed that – he broke the kiss and gazed down at her, smiling a bit. "Forgive me, I forgot that I can hold my breath far longer than you can."

Molly gaped at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Forget that we are, physiologically, very different? Easy to do in the heat of the moment."

"No, kiss me."

"I've wanted to do that since we met." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his expression turning serious. "You are the only person here who treats me with respect, why wouldn't I be grateful?"

"That's … um … a heck of a thank you."

Khan chuckled. "I've only just begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Khan picked Molly up and set her on the counter. She primly kept her knees together, cursing the fact that she had decided to wear a skirt instead of her usual trousers.

"We have to talk about this, Khan."

"I'm done talking," he murmured. "All I want to do now is feel." He slowly ran a fingertip from her jaw down to the first button on her blouse and she could feel her cheeks flaming. "You want it too, Molly. Don't deny it."

Her nipples were hard and she knew he could see them through her blouse and bra. "I'm just cold, it's chilly in here."

"Then allow me to warm you." He took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

Molly was so surprised at his gentleness that it took her a moment to kiss him back. She instinctively spread her knees and he stepped between them, his hands moving down to slide her skirt further up her thighs. He was reaching for the button of her skirt when she murmured, "The door…" _I know I'm going to get thrown out of here for this, might as well make it worth it._

Khan went to the door and locked it. By the time he came back to her, she was wriggling out of her tights, having already taken her skirt off.

He chuckled. "Need some help with that?"

She huffed. "I can manage – I'd like to still have them by wearable when we're done."

"Fair enough." When she had them completely off, she sat on the counter again and he smirked. "Daisy-print panties?"

"Hey, if you mock, you won't get to see me without them."

Khan murmured in her ear, "Do you really think you can stop me, Molly?"

"You'd stop if I asked you to," she murmured, confident in his respect for her.

"Yes," he agreed, "but will you?"

In response, she shifted her weight from one side to the other until she could get her panties off then he slid them down her legs.

"Already damp, I see," he said, smiling approvingly.

Molly blushed. "I … um … I always leave here with damp knickers."

Khan's smile turned lascivious. "Always?"

"Since we met."

In a heartbeat, she was in Khan's arms again and he was kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, her hands sliding down to grab his perfect arse. Khan moaned into her mouth as he moved one hand between her legs. As soon as his thumb touched her swollen clit, Molly gasped.

Khan chuckled as he started to kiss her neck, murmuring, "If I had known you were this responsive, I would've done this sooner."

One of her hands moved to his head, her fingers playing with his hair. "I'm half-naked and you're still fully clothed," she murmured. "We should do something about that."

"You're right." He proceeded to remove her blouse and bra, lowering his head to take a nipple in his mouth as he slid two fingers inside her.

Molly groaned, "Oh God…" She whimpered as his tongue toyed with her nipple while his fingers slid in and out of her. "Khan…"

He chuckled as he switched to her other nipple and gave it the same attention. Molly had both hands in his hair and it felt like strands of black silk between her fingers, so thick and lush. She soon cried out softly with her climax, her juices coating his fingers. Khan pulled his fingers out and made sure she was watching him as he licked and sucked them clean.

Molly stared at him. "I … I've never had a man do that before, they normally just wipe their fingers off."

"What's the fun in that?" he murmured, smirking.

She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply, liking the taste of her in his mouth. He held her flush against him, her nipples rubbing against the fabric of his shirt.

"Khan … please … I want to see all of you…" she whispered in his ear.

"Undress me," he murmured.

Molly was eager to obey. She pulled his black shirt up over his head then tossed it aside before unashamedly ogling his sculpted chest.

Khan smirked. "I take it my lady likes what she sees."

She stopped ogling to stare at him. "I'm not a lady, Khan."

"You are," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. "The finest woman I have ever known. And what's more, you are mine."

"Khan-"

"No, Molly, there is no discussing it," he said firmly. "You are mine, wholly and completely. I am a very possessive man, Dr. Hooper – I do not allow other men to touch what is mine."

"Now wait just a minute-"

"Of course, I am wholly and completely yours. I will touch no one but you." He grinned at her shock. "You weren't expecting that."

"No … not really…"

Khan chuckled. "Is it truly so surprising that I would give my heart to the only light in my life?"

"Your heart? But we've only known each other a few weeks."

"That doesn't matter, Molly." He took her hands. "You're the only person in my life who hasn't hurt me. Your touch has been nothing but gentle." He brought her hands to the waistband of his trousers. "Now I want to know what else your hands can do."

 _At least I know he's as eager as I am._ She eased his trousers down slowly and realized he wasn't wearing pants as his cock sprung free. _And what a cock – easily bigger than any I've had._ While she was gaping, Khan took the opportunity to remove his shoes and trousers, chuckling.

"Think of it as your reward for being a very good girl," he murmured. When she giggled, he moved between her legs again, one hand on her hip as he guided his cock to her dripping opening.

Molly wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. "Take me, Khan," she whispered as she gazed up at him. "Make me yours."

He lowered his head to kiss her deeply as he eased himself inside her. Molly was grateful he'd made her so wet – she hadn't had sex in far too long and his size was stretching her so much it was almost painful. She clung to him until he was fully inside her. Khan held her just as close, burying his face in her hair, his body completely still.

When she felt herself relax around him, she murmured, "Please, Khan…"

Khan moved his hands to her hips, holding them as he started to take her hard. Molly groaned as he slammed into her over and over. Usually she liked it slow and sweet, but this, with this man, was just what she needed. It wasn't long before she was biting his shoulder to muffle her moan as she came hard around him.

A few more thrusts and Khan was groaning his release as well. He slid out of her then held her close, murmuring, "Molly … come with me."

She pulled back enough to stare at him. "What?"

He gazed at her. "The other Augments and I are planning an escape from this hellhole. We will make a life for ourselves somewhere far from here. I want to take you with me."

"You … you want me to give up everything."

"Yes. I would do the same for you."

* * *

A few years later, after all the running and fighting, Molly Singh asked herself if it was still worth it as she prepared for her turn to be cryogenically frozen.

 _Yes._


End file.
